Jamie McShane
Liam McShane |yearsactive = 1997-present }} Jamie McShane is an American actor and former author. Biography McShane was born and raised in northern New Jersey with four siblings. In his early years, he became an athlete who excelled particularly in ice hockey. He was inspired to become an actor at the age of five, after he saw the animated Disney film Robin Hood. McShane originally intended to play hockey in the Olympics, turn pro, and get hired as an actor, but this plan was canceled when McShane suffered a head injury in school, which ended his hockey career. Instead, he took up tennis, went on to play in a few professional tournaments, and eventually became a tennis instructor. McShane graduated from the University of Richmond with a BA in English. Afterwards, he worked three jobs until he saved enough money to hitchhike around the world. His travels encompassed many parts of Europe, Asia, Australia, and New Zealand. During the decade following his return, he traveled around New York City, New York, doing multiple stints on theater, extra work, stand-in work, and commercials. McShane eventually landed roles in indie films and small bits on soap-opera shows. During this time, McShane received a black belt in Tae Kwon Do, wrote a book of poetry and some children's stories, and worked full-time in his family's business, which specialized in selling and fixing microscopes. Eventually, McShane moved to Los Angeles, California, to pursue a proper acting career. His early breaks included roles in the shows NYPD Blue, CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, and the pilots of Philly and Deadwood. He won a Best Actor Award at the 2002 Palm Springs International Festival of Short Films, in relation to his lead role in the AFI-produced film Fine. Since 2001, McShane has made appearances in over 100 episodes of TV shows, and had roles in many films such as Gone Girl, Argo, The Avengers, Thor, Hostage, Gridiron Gang, and Pride and Glory. His recent recurring roles are on Ironside and Bosh, but he is extremely well known for his portrayals of the emotionally driven Irish gunrunner Cameron Hayes in Sons of Anarchy, and also the compassionate LAPD Squad Sergeant Terence Hill in Southland. On Criminal Minds McShane portrayed Peter Chambers, the father of abduction victim Brooke Chambers, in the Season Two episode "North Mammon". Filmography *The Passage (2018) - Doctor Tim Fanning *Bosch - 8 episodes (2018) - Detective Francis Sheehan *The Fosters - 5 episodes (2014-2018) - Donald Jacob *Condor - 2 episodes (2018) - Gareth Lloyd *Unsolved: The Murders of Tupac and the Notorious B.I.G. - 10 episodes (2018) - Detective Fred Miller *Good Morning (2017) - Henri *Bloodline - 33 episodes (2015-2017) - Eric O'Bannon *Game (2017) - Assistant Coach *The Meanest Man in Texas (2017) - Captain Colt *Training Day (2017) - Special Agent Gerald Lynch *Scorpion - 5 episodes (2014-2017) - Patrick Quinn *Murder in the First - 19 episodes (2014-2016) - Medical Examiner Justin Burnside *Fear the Walking Dead - 2 episodes (2015) - Lieutenant Moyers *Stalker (2015) - Gene Meadows *Law & Order: Special Victims Unit (2015) - Luke Davis *The Crop (2014) - The Man *Gone Girl (2014) - Donnelly *Nightcrawler (2014) - Freaked Motorist *Maron (2014) - Clint *50 to 1 (2014) - Dave Cotey *The Advocates (2013) - Detective Murphy *Killing Kennedy (2013) - Richard Snyder *Welcome to the Family (2013) - Officer Simon *Ghost Ghirls (2013) - Agent Polaski *King & Maxwell - 2 episodes (2013) - Ray Martin *Southland - 19 episodes (2011-2013) - Sergeant Terry Hill *Touch (2013) - Mike O'Brien *Cinnamon Girl (2013) - Mr. Carter *Ironside - 2 episodes (2013) - Detective Callahan *Vegas - 2 episodes (2012) - Davey Cornaro *Grimm (2012) - Johnny Kreski *CSI: NY (2012) - Mitch Ventri *Flare: The Hunt (2012) - Burke *Argo (2012) - William J. Daugherty *Breaking Bad (2012) - Conductor *Franklin & Bash (2012) - Julian Aroyan *Longmire (2012) - Bill Hoback *The Avengers (2012) - Celebration Montage Interviewee *Henry (2011) - Mark *In My Pocket (2011) - Jerry *Castle (2011) - Tony 'The Butcher' Valtini *Thor (2011) - Agent Jackson *Breakout Kings (2011) - Xavier Price *NCIS (2010) - Samuel Hayes *Chase (2010) - Unknown Character *Sons of Anarchy - 12 episodes (2008-2010) - Cameron Hayes *Miami Medical (2010) - Detective King *House (2010) - Captain McCreaney *Saving Grace (2010) - Travis Gabriel *Lincoln Heights (2009) - Special Agent Cooper *Crash (2009) - Chuck P.I. *Dark Blue (2009) - Frank *The Cleaner (2009) - Unknown Character *Raising the Bar (2009) - Unknown Character *The Disco Principal (2009) - Dad *The Unit (2009) - Detective Renner *Psych (2009) - Roger *My Own Worst Enemy (2008) - Daniel Shaw *The Haunting of Molly Hartley (2008) - Father *The Mentalist (2008) - Jack Tanner *Pride and Glory (2008) - Lieutenant Fricker *The Closer (2008) - Brian Monroe *Fragments (2008) - Stickman *The Riches (2008) - Declan Cassidy *My Name Is Earl - 2 episodes (2008) - Carter O'Dell *Quid Pro Quo (2008) - Man on Sidewalk *Women's Murder Club (2007) - Henry Dow *Crash and Burn (2007) - Motorcycle Cop *K-Ville (2007) - Deputy Carlsson *The ½ Hour News Hour - 12 episodes (2007) - Timothy Cox *Heartland (2007) - Hal York *The Nine - 5 episodes (2006-2007) - Henry Vartak *Look (2007) - Berry Krebbs *Nicky's Birthday Camera (2007) - Dave *Mr. Brooks (2007) - Crime Lab Technician *Criminal Minds - "North Mammon" (2006) TV episode - Peter Chambers *CSI: Miami (2006) - Timothy Nash *Close to Home (2006) - Robert Waters *Gridiron Gang (2006) - Referee *Commander in Chief - 2 episodes (2006) - Captain Andrew Dugan *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation - 2 episodes (2001-2005) - Eddie Vonner/Jeff Berlin *Today You Die (2005) - Vincent *Blind Justice (2005) - Greg Hermanson *Without a Trace (2005) - Robert Healy *Hostage (2005) - Joe Mack *Numb3rs (2005) - Paul Ballard *Strong Medicine (2005) - Immigration Official *Cold Case (2004) - Leroy Lambert *You Are So Going to Hell! (2004) - Federico *The West Wing (2004) - Doctor Hardin *Breach (2004) - FBI Special Agent Kyle Vincson *24 - 6 episodes (2003-2004) - Press Secretary Jerry Whitehorn *Dragnet (2004) - Unknown Character *Chasing Daylight (2004) - Dad *Deadwood (2004) - Ned Mason *Grand Theft Parsons (2003) - Radio Announcer *The Handler (2003) - Police Officer *Boomtown - 2 episodes (2003) - Criminologist *The Gidge (2003) - Father Lonergan *Nip/Tuck (2003) - Father Michael Shannon *Monk (2003) - Groundskeeper Iverson *ER (2003) - Josh Rushing *Tremors (2003) - Charlie Wilhelm *Fastlane (2003) - Officer Burton *Firefly (2002) - Man *Alias (2002) - C.I.A. Agent *NYPD Blue - 2 episodes (2001-2002) - Detective Paul Winslow/Brooklyn Detective Eaton *Fine. (2002) - Ed *Legend of the Phantom Rider (2002) - Victor *Go for Broke (2002) - Detective Ross *Landspeed (2002) - Miles Vanover *The X-Files (2002) - Injured Soldier *Crossing Jordan (2002) - Hotel Manager *Star Trek: Enterprise (2001) - Tactical Crewman *Becker (2001) - Customer *Philly (2001) - Detective *Six Feet Under (2001) - Paramedic *The Division (2001) - Patrolman #1 *Angel - 2 episodes (2001) - Rebel #2/Demon *Black Scorpion (2001) - Charge #2 *Once and Again (2001) - Marshal #2 *The Census Taker (1998) - Michael Jacoby (credited as Jamie Nelson Simon) *Macon County Jail (1997) - Deputy 1 (credited as Jamie Nelson Simon) External Links For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors